The present invention relates to an oral cavity cleaning device particularly for bedridden patients.
A currently strongly felt problem is cleaning the oral cavity of people who are necessarily bedridden and in any case cannot keep their head upright.
In such conditions there are considerable problems in emptying the oral cavity of the cleaning liquid and of the dirt particles.
In order to solve this problem, an oral cavity cleaning brush has already been introduced which is substantially constituted by a grip element which has bristles at one end and is internally provided with a through channel which ends at the bristles and is connected to a suction assembly which is connected to the other end of the grip.
This solution has proved to be valid in certain regards but it has the drawback that it is very troublesome to use, since it is necessary to introduce the cleaning liquid in the oral cavity using the other hand or perform the two operations at separate times.
Moreover, with this type of application it becomes troublesome to adjust the amount of liquid introduced in the oral cavity, with severe problems especially in the case of non-autonomous patients.